


Consult a trusted vampire in case of need

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Extended Scenes & Fix-Its [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s02e05 Dust and Shadows, Extended Scene, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones, worried Raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: 'I need your help!' The fledgeling blurted out after an unnecessary intake of air and Raphael rolled his eyes at the painfully mundane habit. Not that he didn't know the struggle with adjusting to the fact that air didn't do a damn thing for them - at least not in thekeeping them alivekind of way."Do you now?" The clan leader almost drawled and he was actually surprised that Simon called and asked for his help all of a sudden. Last time they had parted ways when they were headed to Catarina or at least had pretended to head there because Magnus hadn't actually needed any more ingredients for the spell but details. Simon hadn't quite apologised to him but he had at least asked about his wellbeing, though Raphael had chosen to not answer any questions about being tortured by Aldertree.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, Raphael not physically appearing in the episode doesn't keep me from at least writing a little something. It's nothing much and not very creative but just imagine Raphael all sleepy and grumpy :D

Raphael groaned when his phone suddenly started ringing in the middle of the day and his sensitive vampire hearing made it impossible to ignore the damn sound. He squinted sleepily, pushed a few mussed up curls away from his forehead and reached for the annoying piece of technology, hissing at it for good measure. Seeing the caller ID almost made him reject the call and turn off his phone altogether but for some reason he ended up hitting the accept button, pressing the device to his ear and greeting the caller with an annoyed "Qué quieres?!"

'Uh.' Simon's not very eloquent reply echoed through the line and Raphael groaned once again, trying to keep himself from yawning because he didn't want to show that he was horribly tired and about to just fall asleep again.

'I need your help!' The fledgeling blurted out after an unnecessary intake of air and Raphael rolled his eyes at the painfully mundane habit. Not that he didn't know the struggle with adjusting to the fact that air didn't do a damn thing for them - at least not in the _keeping them alive_ kind of way.

"Do you now?" The clan leader almost drawled and he was actually surprised that Simon called and asked for his help all of a sudden. Last time they had parted ways when they were headed to Catarina or at least had pretended to head there because Magnus hadn't actually needed any more ingredients for the spell but details. Simon hadn't quite apologised to him but he had at least asked about his wellbeing, though Raphael had chosen to not answer any questions about being tortured by Aldertree.

They weren't exactly on good terms but apparently since Camille was sent to Idris they were back on speaking terms. Raphael briefly wondered why his number was Simon's crisis hotline now but he assumed nobody else was available.

'Yeah. I...I need blood. My sister found mine and...and threw it away,' the fledgeling squeaked in a panicked voice and Raphael could hear the boy pacing at the other end, walking up and down in his room like a caged animal and in a hungry state, a vampire wasn't too far from being just that. The clan leader felt worry creep up on him, spreading through his body and settling in every nerve ending but he still went for nonchalance.

"The _sun_ is out. I'm a _vampire_. You may realise that I can't do anything," he replied dryly and was surprised how well he managed to mask the worry he was actually feeling. If Simon couldn't feed but he was in a house with his mother, apparently his sister as well...as soon as he would be able to get close to one of them, that was a damn big risk of losing control. Simon was still too new to this and resisting his new instincts would be that much harder.

'Raphael, there _has_ to be some way to get me blood here!'

"Did you hear what I just said? It's--"

'Look, I--I know it's daytime. It's...' Simon stopped to suck in a few deep breaths, clearly distressed and it was almost painful to listen to the fear in the fledgeling's words without being able to do anything for him. Raphael had to admit that he would probably drop everything and go get some blood to this moron if it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't even step out of the hotel without burning to a crisp. There was no option for him to get to Simon.

'I don't know how much longer I can control myself, okay?!' The other muttered with a pleading, desperate tone and Raphael closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. Even after everything that had happened, after all the pain Simon had caused, he still felt responsible for the boy who was thrust into a world he should never have known about.

"Simon, I wish I could--"

This time it wasn't Simon that interrupted him but the sound of a knock on the door, followed by a small, helpless sound in the back of the flegedling's throat and then the line went dead. Simon had hung up on him.

"Pinche idiota! Qué debo hacer contigo?!" Raphael glared at his phone and now he was even more worried. What if something happened? What if Simon attacked his mother or sister because his instincts overruled his conscience? The clan leader cursed and almost threw his phone back on the nightstand with enough force that it slid to the edge and almost fell off. He pushed his fingers through his hair and turned back around, drawing the thin blanket tighter around his body and curling up in his rather gigantic bed, trying to ban the haunting thoughts out of his mind.

Simon would be fine! He would manage to not do anything stupid because he loved his family too much to let his instincts take over and harm them! And there was nothing Raphael could do right now to help anyway. The only thing he could do was have trust in Simon, despite fibre of his body thrumming in alarm, and then check up on him as soon as the sun set.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Qué quieres_ \- What do you want  
>  _Pinche idiota! Qué debo hacer contigo_ \- Fucking idiot! What am I supposed to do with you


End file.
